


Interlude 2: Happy Halloween

by DiamondBlade



Series: The Interlude Trilogy [2]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 02:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20753066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondBlade/pseuds/DiamondBlade
Summary: It's time for the Halloween Gala at the Amber Beach Museum, and Chase surprises Riley with an invitation. Will he accept?





	Interlude 2: Happy Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> The second of our three interludes, this short one takes place around Halloween. I'd have saved it to reupload it around October 31, but it fits right into the overall chronology of things here.
> 
> Enjoy!

Riley had just stepped out of the shower onto the towel that he laid in front of the tub, when the doorbell rang. _“Chase has a key to get in, so it can’t be him. Who else would come to see me at this time of day?”_ He let out a frustrated sigh, grabbed a towel, wrapped it around his midsection, and walked out of the bathroom, through his bedroom, and down the hall to the stairs. “Who is it?” He asked, loud enough that it would penetrate the door.

_“Pizza delivery,”_ a strange voice replied.

“Pizza? I didn’t order any pizza,” Riley said, making his way to the door. He looked through the peephole and saw someone that looked like Chase. “Oh, so it _is_ you. Well, I’ll show you.” He raised his voice. “Just a second! What’s the total?”

_“$8.99.”_

“Thank you!” Riley ran upstairs and saw his old Halloween costume in the corner. “I’ve got an idea…”

A minute or so later, an old man opened the door. “How much was that pizza, sonny?”

The man looked at the receipt. “$8.99.”

“I didn’t know that Pizza Hut delivered pizza at 7:30 in the morning.”

“Um, I think you’re mistaken, sir. It’s 4:30 in the afternoon.” The delivery boy showed the old man his watch, which said 4:30. “Now, I’ve got other deliveries to make. Do you have my money or not?”

“I… I’ll be right back.” The old man went back into the house. The delivery boy took off the hat and fake moustache, revealing that, in fact, he was actually Chase. The door opened and Riley held out a $10 bill without emerging. “The rest is a tip!”

“You’re a cheap tipper, mate. Don’t you even want your pizza?”

_“Just leave it on the porch!”_

“Okay, but you’d better hurry. It’s going to get cold.” Chase took the money, walked down the stairs, and hid on the side, peeking up to watch the eventual hilarity unfold.

Riley peeked out the door, looked around, looked down at the pizza box, and took it inside, forgetting to close the door behind him. Chase snuck around and slithered into the house. “It can’t be 4:30 already. There’s no way.” He smelled the box. “This pizza smells delicious, though. No point letting it go to waste!” He opened the box, which sprang open and shot out a bunch of spring-loaded snakes. Riley screamed and dropped the box. Chase started to laugh loudly. “Chase! Do you think that was funny?”

“I do! Your reaction when the snakes popped out was priceless!”

Riley tried to catch his breath. “That… Was… Not… Funny!”

“Aww,” Chase spoke, feigning sympathy, “did you get scared by the bad ol’ snakes?”

“Why… Are you… Here… So early?”

“Because,” Chase replied, pulling out two tickets from his back pocket, “I wanted to invite you to the big Halloween gala at the Museum tomorrow night. What do you say?”

“I… You…”

“So, that’s a yes?” Riley nodded. “Great! I’ll pick you up at 7 tomorrow night. Sound good?”

“It does,” Riley replied, finally composing himself, “but what are we going to be?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, it’s a Halloween party. We’re going to need costumes. You saw my old man disguise. Why don’t you be an old woman?” Riley gasped. “We could be that old couple from the ‘American Gothic’ painting!”

Chase shook his head. “No way. I’m not dressing up as an old woman.”

Riley walked over toward him, lifting his tank-top up and showing off his abs. “Please? For me?” He added a pout for bonus points.

Chase tried to maintain eye contact with Riley, but glanced down. “N—No…”

“Really? Your mouth might say no…” Riley took Chase’s hand and led him to his stomach, making him feel his tight midsection. “… But, your eyes…” He lifted Chase’s hand up to his chest, letting him caress his pecs and feel his heartbeat. “… Say yes…”

Chase started to blush. “Well, I… I…” Riley grinned. “Yes. I’ll do it!”

“Works every time.” Riley dropped Chase’s hand. “You’d better go shopping! I’ll see you tomorrow night!” He walked away and up the stairs, adding some extra shakes as he walked.

Chase stood there, his mouth agape. “What just happened?” He looked at his hand. “Have I totally lost control?” He felt a vibration by his leg. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and read a text from Riley. “’Yes.’” He looked up the stairs and smiled. “Just you wait, Riley.”


End file.
